U.S. Pat. No. 9,643,703 discloses an arrangement for coupling a vibration isolation mount to an outboard motor. A pocket is formed in a midsection housing of the outboard motor and defines a first concave surface. A cover is configured to be mounted to the midsection housing over the pocket via a plurality of fasteners. The cover defines a second, oppositely concave surface on an inner face thereof. When the cover is mounted to the midsection housing over the pocket, the first concave surface and the second concave surface together form a cavity there between for holding a vibration isolation mount therein. One of the first concave surface and the second concave surface has a protrusion that extends into the cavity and contacts the mount held therein upon tightening of the plurality of fasteners to hold the cover over mount in the pocket. A mounting arrangement is also provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,174,715 discloses an apparatus for changing gear in a marine propulsion system. A cam rotates about a first axis with a shift shaft. The cam has a body and an arm that radially extends from the body with respect to the first axis. A cam follower moves parallel to a second axis that is perpendicular to the first axis to cause movement of a clutch, thereby enacting a gear change. The cam follower defines a pocket that is elongated with respect to the second axis and a recess that extends from the pocket along a third axis that is perpendicular to the first and second axes. The cam is disposed in the pocket and the arm extends into the recess. During a constant rotation of the shift shaft in a first direction about the first axis, the cam follower moves with respect to the second axis to enact the gear change and also dwells with respect to the second axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,083 discloses a gear shift mechanism. A cam structure comprises a protrusion that is shaped to extend into a channel formed in a cam follower structure. The cam follower structure can be provided with first and second channels that allow the protrusion of the cam to be extended into either which accommodates both port and starboard shifting mechanisms. The cam surface formed on the protrusion of the cam moves in contact with a selected cam follower surface formed in the selected one of two alternative channels to cause the cam follower to move axially and to cause a clutch member to engage with either a first or second drive gear.